


In One Moment

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> "a moment" drabble challenge; just dipping my toe in the FPS waters again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "a moment" drabble challenge; just dipping my toe in the FPS waters again.

It was but one moment but his sight forever altered. The briefest of minutes and he was enchanted, the willing victim of a sorceress' charms.

Unexpected kindness caught him off guard, and eyes raised to catch a powerful and frightening gaze soften for his benefit. Straightforward council and an unnervingly blunt assessment still managed to begin easing the pain of loss and his exhausted spirit.

The vision before him, fueled by wisdom and depth of knowledge, blunted long-held resentment and opened his eyes to the potential virtue of elves, his heart filling with a beauty greater than the richest mine.


End file.
